All Shall Be Done
by LikeTheSwallow
Summary: Victoria had a hybrid baby before she was changed. This is the story of her daughter Meredith, growing up while James and Victoria die, learning to survive on her own, being caught by the Volturi, and even coming face to face with the coven she grew up hating. Romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - All Shall Be Done

"All shall be done, but it may be harder than you think."

-C.S. Lewis, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

 **One**

"Mama's pretty girl is going to stay here while Mama goes to investigate, right Meredith?"

"Yes Mama." I say, scratching designs into the cave floor with a rock. Uncle Laurent and Daddy are standing by the exit of the cave. Daddy keeps ripping off pieces of the rock of the cave wall and throwing them against trees while Uncle Laurent watches.

Mama pats my head before she stands up. Someday I'll be tall like her, with the same long red hair. Right now I am short and my hair is short, and Uncle Laurent calls me Annie, whatever that means.

When Mama stands she looks like a creature, not a human, or even a Halfling like me. She looks fierce and brave and strong, and she promised I will be too, when I'm older and they change me.

"You baby her too much." Daddy says, quietly enough that he thinks I can't hear.

"She's a baby, James. If you didn't want a baby you shouldn't have raped me."

"I didn't know you'd get pregnant from it. You could have always killed her when she was born."

"Then it would be two men against me. I like to keep the testosterone levels balanced around here." Mama said. Daddy scowled and I felt his eyes on me.

"The next time she falls behind, she goes. She ruins my hunts."

"Fine," said Mama , and then I heard the rocks and sticks rustle. When I looked up, all three were gone.

I woke up to cold wet clothes. It had started raining and I had to sit on a large rock to get away from the water. It took a few tries with my numb fingers to climb up onto the rock. My fingers were pink, just like my legs, and if I tapped the rock I was sitting on without looking, it was hard to tell if I was touching it.

I was wearing a white dress that Uncle Laurent had brought me. It still smelled of detergent and the girl who had worn it, unlike the tattered red hoodie I wore over it. Mama had given me the hoodie, and it was usually pretty warm. Sometimes when I was hungry I sucked on the neck part of the hoodie, where someone had bled as Mama ate.

I tapped my feet against the rock, trying to regain feeling. Too cold. I scratched the rock I sat on with my small rock, drawing Mama, and the Uncle Laurent.

BAM!

I fell off the rock and crouched, hissing at the entrance to the cave. The echo of the noise was loud too. I saw a crack of lightning, and then the loud noise repeated. I stood in the puddle that was the cave floor as I watched the sky, captivated. Mama had told me about lightening.

When I had watched enough lightening I splashed around the cave floor. I was already wet, no use in trying to keep warm. Mama had been gone a long time, so she had to be back soon, and I stayed in the cave so she'd probably make a fire when she got back.

After splashing around for an hour I got tired. I shivered as I pulled off my hoodie and squeezed out the water, and then threw it on a rock. Maybe Uncle Laurent would give me his jacket when he got back. He had to be back soon.

I crawled onto the rock and curled into a ball. They would be home soon, and I've been so good. Maybe they're getting me a treat.

"Meredith!"

My eyes opened but my body was slower to respond. Uncle Laurent waded through the water and lifted me up with one arm, grabbing my sweater with the other before holding me to his chest and exiting the cave.

"Where's Mama?" I asked as he ran. It wasn't raining anymore, but the wind against my cold body did nothing for my stiff joints.

"She's helping your father with a hunt." He said, and then was silent again. I shivered in his arms and eventually he stopped to put his jacket around me.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to let Mama and Daddy handle the hunt." He said, and I knew I couldn't ask any more questions.

When I woke up it was colder, but I was dry. I had a blanket around me, along with Uncle Laurent's jacket. I was in another cave, empty except for me, the blanket, and an old tennis ball.

I stood up and rubbed my eyes when I heard approaching footsteps.

"Mama?" I called out, but Uncle Laurent's head popped into the cave, and he was frowning.

"Be quiet, Meredith." He said, and dropped the bags. Human food spilled out, with little cans rolling away and sacks of dried fruit and nuts smacking against the hard stone floor.

"I need to do some… investigating, and it might take a while. Eat very little, because if you leave this cave I'll tell Daddy to kill you." He said, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Is Mama-"

"She's busy." He said, and walked to the end of the cave before tossing a rectangular thing at me.

"Victoria taught you how to read, yes?"

"Yes." I said, and he turned and left.

I walked up to the small rectangular thing. It looked vaguely familiar, and when I got closer I realized it was Mama's. I picked it up and read out the title: _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis_

I opened the cover and sounded out the name in fancy cursive: Vic-tor-i-a Wo-od. It was Mama's book.

I set the book on a high rock, just in case it rained, and then went to explore the shopping bags. Mama only got me human food as a treat, or when someone had it in their pocket when they died. There were dried fruit, canned fruit with pull off lids, nuts, snack cakes, protein bars, a jar of vitamins and a big jug of water.

I sat criss-cross-applesauce and opened a can of peach slices. I drank the juice and sucked up the tiny peach slices. It was super yummy, and it tasted sweet like the stain on my hoodie. Maybe this cave wouldn't be so bad. And Mama and Daddy were never gone long on a hunt, so I wouldn't be here long.

Boy was I wrong.

I ate all the food in two weeks. I counted by scratching into the wall how many nights there were, and there was seven and seven, so that's two weeks, according to Mama.

I read a page of the book every day, front and back, and then I would read it again, until I could start from the beginning and say it all. _Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. This story is about something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of air raids._

I hit empty cans with the tennis ball, but even that became tiresome. I sang gibberish songs very-very softly when I couldn't sleep, or when my tummy growled and there wasn't anything to put in it.

It was four days after the two weeks, and all I did was lie on the ground and repeat the story. _Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy…_

"Meredith! Meredith!"

I didn't move my body as the figure entered the cave, but I stood up shakily when I saw the red.

"Mama!" I launched myself at her, but she stepped back and let me fall. My ribs cracked as I sailed backwards, slamming against a wall. I looked at the figure, struggling to get on all fours.

"Mama?"

Uncle Laurent stepped in behind her.

"Victoria, killing her will do nothing but make the pain worse. Look at her eyes- there is James." He said, and Mama was suddenly in front of my face, her nose touching mine as she stared into my eyes. My eyes were blue, nothing like Daddy's red, but Mama looked into my eyes and began to cry tearlessly.

This was how I found out my immortal father had died.


	2. Chapter 2 - No More Tears

"If you've been up all night and cried till you have no more tears left in you - you will know that there comes in the end a sort of quietness. You feel as if nothing was ever going to happen again." -C.S. Lewis

 **Two**

Irina watched me watch her. Uncle Laurent said he'd be back soon, but that time frame could be from five minutes to a month.

We were sitting in a rotting cabin in Alaska. It was May, so it was still really really cold. I had grown to look like a five year old, aging a human year in mere months. I had been 'three' last spring, when Daddy had been murdered.

Irina didn't smile as she looked at me. Uncle Laurent said Irina's mom had been killed because of an immortal child. I was different, not that she seemed to care. She had brought me a new dress; white, with blue flowers, and a soft creamy cardigan that was as long as the dress.

"I could take you to church with me," she said in front of Uncle Laurent, who smiled at her comment. His eyes were ugly, no longer red. They were turning that pukey yellow, the traitorous yellow Mommy had been telling me about. The yellow of the disgusting coven that live amongst humans in their filth, watching as they destroyed the earth.

But Mommy wasn't here, so I wore the white dress and the cream cardigan and I shut up. Irina was part of a different coven, anyways, and Uncle Laurent needed her information.

Uncle Laurent came back, blood down the front of his shirt. He wasn't smiling, so he must have eaten an animal. Humans always put him in a good mood.

He carried a bright red apple in one hand, which he threw at me.

"Go outside for a bit. Not too far."

I took the apple and left, knowing that the two of them would be taking off each other's clothes and making weird noises.

I carved faces into the apple with my nails as I walked around the forest. The ground was mostly soft and squishy, and cold, but sometimes I stepped on a root or a rock and I'd hiss in pain.

When my tummy rumbled I bit into the apple, letting the juice run down my face as if it were blood. I wish it were. Uncle Laurent hadn't let me hunt since he met Irina, which was nearly a year ago. I couldn't use my power (not that I was allowed to, ever) and I couldn't run faster than a jog without getting spots in my vision.

Mommy was too busy to care the two times she came to visit. The first time I just listened to her talk about the evil coven. The second time she didn't even talk to me.

I heard a weird scream and I knew they'd be done in a few minutes.

"Can't you just kill her? Victoria doesn't even like her and she puts you in such danger…"

"Victoria would lose it if I killed her now. Just be patient. Soon Victoria will stop with her revenge plots, and the two of them will be out of our lives forever. Please, let me do this last favour for a friend."

Laurent's words appeased Irina, just like had told Mommy they would. Although he sounded a little too happy about the prospect of killing me. I felt like telling Mommy, but then in a rush of anger I realized she wasn't near, nor would she be any time soon.

When the rotting cabin came back into view, Irina and Uncle Laurent made their way to Irina's parked car. Uncle Laurent pulled out a paper bag full of groceries.

"No wandering." He said as he pushed the groceries into my small arms. "See you in a few days."

Mommy was home and I couldn't be happier. She was quiet, which was odd, but I was draped across her lap and she was stroking my hair. She could be screaming at the top of her lungs and I would't move a muscle.

We sat like that, in the rotting cabin, for a long time. Mommy cried sometimes, but she did so quietly and her chest shook. I hurt when Mommy cried, so sometimes I cried too, but this didn't help.

I got an idea, so I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy."

I paused as Mommy stopped shaking.

"This story is about something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of air raids." I continued, and she began to stroke my hair again

"They were sent to the house of an old Professor who lived in the heart of the country, ten miles from the nearest railway station and two miles from the nearest post office..."

I was reciting the third chapter when Uncle Laurent pulled open the cabin door, or rather pulled it off its hinges.

"Vicky," he said, smiling brightly at her. I sat up slowly and Mommy stood to embrace Uncle Laurent.

"How's life with the yellow eyes?" She asked, and Uncle Laurent groaned.

"It tastes terrible, that's for sure." He said, and pulled a can of peaches out of his pocket, setting it on the table. He was showing off for Mommy.

"But you told Irina that her cat was tasty." I said, and then Mommy turned to Uncle Laurent, who was frozen in place.

"Some animals taste better than others." He said slowly, and smiled sheepishly at Mommy. Mommy ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Tell me what you've learned from her." Mommy said, taking the can of peaches from the table and handing it to me.

"Apparently the Cullens moved."

"Mhm." Mommy said, picking something off of her jeans.

I opened the can and sipped the juice. The Cullens must be the evil coven.

"That's not all," Uncle Laurent said, and Mommy's eyes turned to him with interest.

"They didn't take the human girl."

Mommy was very still for a minute, and then a smile slowly spread across her face. It didn't look like a happy smile; her incisors seemed sharper and whiter, her dark red eyes crisply red, like an apple, instead of warm red, like my hoodie.

Mommy was gone in the morning.

"Is Mommy investigating?" I asked Uncle Laurent, who twirled an apple on the tip of one finger.

"No. She's doing some research."

"On the yellow-eyed people?"

"No."

"On the human girl?"

"No. Shut up."

He let the apple drop. It landed on a rock, and then rolled to my feet.

"I'm going to do some investigating. If Irina comes by, tell her I'm helping your mother with something."

Irina came by almost every day for the past few weeks.

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No ma'am."

She asked me the same question every day. When she looked at me, sometimes she looked like Mommy, the way Mommy looked when she held my head and said my eyes looked like Daddy's.

"Here," she said, pulling out a candy bar from her purse. She was careful not to touch me.

"I don't have a scent." I said as I unwrapped the bar and stuck a corner in my mouth. I was tired of eating apples.

"What?"

"It's part of my power. That's what Mommy says. That's why I have to stay in the cabin, so Mommy knows where to find me."

Irina slowly sat down across from me.

"What's the rest of your power?"

"I'm not allowed to tell people." I said, biting the bar. The chocolate was creamy, but made me thirsty. As if on cue she pulled out a bottle of water and opened it for me.

"Does Laurent talk about me?" she asked as I gulped down the water and wiped my face.

"Yes."

"Really? What does he say?"

Now I dug myself into a hole. I paused for a minute, gnawing on the bar to get some time.

"He said he wants Mommy to get better so he can stay with you."

A smile spread across her face, a warm one, not like Mommy's last smile.

"You must be lonely here. Why don't I bring you a treat tomorrow? What would you like?"

"Something bloody," I said, and she laughed until she realized I was serious, and then she laughed some more.

"Meredith, wake up."

I opened my eyes to find Mommy in front of me. Moonlight shone through the broken glass of the cabin window.

"Mommy?"

"I said, get up!"

She grabbed me and dragged me out of the cabin, tossing me onto her shoulder and she began to run.

My tummy growled and I realized that I wouldn't be getting my something bloody from Irina.

Mommy didn't talk as she ran, and she ran at full speed. She had the crazy eyes, like when Daddy died, and when she found out the human girl was left by the vampires.

"Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan-"

"Shut up." Mommy growled, switching me to her other shoulder. Her bones dug into my empty stomach, but I didn't say a word as she ran all night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Feel For Your Hatchet

"But in general, take my advice, when you meet anything that's going to be human and isn't yet, or used to be human once and isn't now, or ought to be human and isn't, you keep your eyes on it and feel for your hatchet." -C.S. Lewis

 **Three**

Laurent was dead. I'm not really sure if Mum said so or not, but I knew it was true. He left for months at a time, yes, but this was different. It was if he had been tied to me with the thinnest of thread, and someone had cut it off. There was no more tugging. There was an absence.

I decided early on that I liked cities. Even the abandoned places had more life than caves and rotting cabins. When Mum was gone I could catch and eat the rats for run, and I could run up and down the rusty staircase until one of the stairs broke and fell to the dusty concrete with a satisfying clang. Light filtered through the nasty, broken windows every hour of the day, and if I sat near I could read. Oh, and there was so much to read! I found an Archie comic, two old newspapers, and a weird magazine where all the girls didn't have clothes on. I left that one where I found it.

Mum would be gone a lot, but I could hear planes and sometimes cars and sirens. Plus, no scary bears. For once I didn't mind being alone for small periods of time, because I never really felt alone.

I was reading by the window light at night when I heard the door creak and I scrambled to hide in the shadows, just like Mum told me to. I clutched the Archie comic against my chest.

"Meredith!" Mum called, dragging something behind her. I dropped the comic and skipped out to meet her. When I got closer I realized she was dragging a boy.

"This is Riley." She said, dropping him. Riley was screaming into the duct tape around him mouth and thrashing against his duct tape restraints.

"Watch over him, okay Meredith? If he tried to leave, stab one of his legs with this." Mum said, and then handed me a rusty knife.

"Okay," I said, taking the knife. Mum headed back towards the door.

"Can I eat him?" I called out. Mum stopped for a second.

"No. I'll bring you something else a bit later."

Mum left, leaving Riley thrashing around on the floor. He had a gash around his neck from where Mum bit him. It smelled good, like peaches…

He wiggled and tried to hit me but I backed up. He collapsed back to the concrete, his screams muffled as his body jerked.

I left him in the middle of the abandoned warehouse and grabbed my book. Whenever he wiggled to far from the middle, I dragged him back to where Mum left him. It was hard work- he was pretty heavy for a six-year-old.

Mum came back only a few hours later, dragging in a girl. In her other hand she had a brown bag with dark splotches.

Mum dropped the girl a few feet from the boy, and then dropped the bag in front of me. Few soggy French fries escaped the bag to be coated with grime on the floor.

"I'm going to hunt. You three be good now," Mum said, giving my head a pat before she left the building for the rest of the night, leaving me with the two screaming strangers.

Mum stayed in the building all day with Riley and Catherine. She told them about the evil yellow-eyed coven, and said some things that I knew weren't true. Riley liked to sit really close to Mum, and he snapped at me when I came near.

Catherine tried to bite me, so Mum ripped off all her limbs to teach her a lesson. After Catherine promised to be good, Mum dumped her torso in a pile with her limbs and let her put herself back together.

Riley came over and patted my head, so I hissed at him.

"Meredith, be nice to Riley."

Riley smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue when Mum had her back turned.

Mum left me with Riley a lot. She took the other newborns in and out, but she brought food to Riley and never killed him, like she did with some of the others. She brought me food too, usually human food, but sometimes if Riley was in a good mood, he'd let me finish off one of his humans.

"Got something there, Merry." He said, wiping the blood from my chin.

"That was good." I said breathlessly, and he laughed. The thirst inside me was quenched, finally, by more than a few unlucky rats.

Riley wasn't so bad, although he could be annoying when Mum was around. She kissed him a lot, and put her hand down his pants when the other vampires weren't in the room.

"When this is over, we'll go wherever you want, love," Mum said to him one night.

"Just our sweet little family," he murmured back, and then I heard them make kissy noises, so I tried to listen to something else.

When Mum wasn't around I had to follow Riley everywhere so that no one would bite me. Riley made the newborns fight each other for 'practice'. Sometimes he let them kill eachother, even allowing them to start fires in the building. The fires made me cough.

Mum always had crazy eyes, even when she looked at Riley. She talked about the yellow-eyed people, the Cullens, and wolves.

One evening I woke up and Mum was getting dressed. All the newborns were waiting, perfectly still.

"We'll be back later, Meredith. Stay here." Mum said, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. It was such a normal moment, I tried to convince myself that she didn't have the crazy eyes.

"Bye Mum." I said, and watched her and the newborns head out.

I felt the tug, like Uncle Laurent's string, but this time it felt like Mum.

I stood up and found the cream sweater Irina gave me.

Just this once, I had to go. I had to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shadows Change

"Shadows change direction and intensity." - C. S. Lewis

 **Four**

The blood in my tummy made me feel warm even though it was snowing, and my shoes were cloth and leaky.

It was easy to catch the trail of the newborns, as there were so many of them, but it was harder to find Riley and Mum.

I used my power for the first time in a long time. I could turn invisible. The last time I'd used it was soon after I was born, and it drove Daddy crazy. When I was invisible, he couldn't even hear my heartbeat. It scared Mum when I did it, but this time was special. I was investigating.

I hopped through the foot holed from Riley as I followed the scent.

I heard a scream – Riley – and then I began to run faster, my lungs aching. I heard another scream – Mum.

I made it to the source to find a ginger haired man lobbing the head off of a red-headed woman. I leaned against a tree.

A huge wolf dragged pieces into a fire while a brown haired girl sat in the snow and cried.

I recognized Riley's jacket as it too was thrown into the fire. The purple smoke rose straight up, not making me cough. But the smell- the smell of...of my mother burning, made me sick to my stomach.

The ginger man, yellow-eyed, embraced the brown haired girl. The brown-eyed girl. The human girl.

I couldn't take it. I ran back the way I came, and then follow the newborns' scents. They could kill the ginger man. They could kill the wolf, and the human girl.

I screamed in frustration, but no sound came out. I was still invisible.

I ran, silently sobbing, silently gasping for air, silently falling apart.

Purple smoked rose in front of me and I stopped as arms and legs were thrown into the fires by vampires and werewolves alike.

I crept closer, my stomach turning. I didn't recognize these vampires…

When I got closer I could see their eyes. Yellow.

Only one of the newborns was left, and she sat near one of the fires. I wanted to run up and push her in the fire too. How dare she not die, while Mum was gone. While Riley was gone.

I clenched my hands into fists, but a feeling washed over me, a feeling I'd had when Mum had thrown me over her shoulder, or when Daddy had dangled me over a cliff.

Helplessness.

I was physically six years old when I watched my Mum die.

I watched as the yellow-eyed vampires embraced one another.

I felt very cold where my Mum had kissed my forehead for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5 - According To Their Nature

"Things always work according to their nature." - C.S. Lewis, The Magician's Nephew

 **Five**

Humans say really funny things, like 'time heals all wounds'. Time may dull the pain, but as soon as the memories surface it's as if the pain never left. I think it's probably easier for humans. With years, their memories become cloudy, full of holes. My memories were instantly attainable HD quality with surround sound.

I swung my legs above the sand. I was in New York state somewhere, in a park in a forest in the middle of the night.

I, unlike my parents, had the luxury of being able to walk around in the sunshine. But humans slept at night. That meant I didn't have to deal with them- of course, this was also a problem, because being alone meant being alone with my memories.

It had been two years since I saw my mother killed. I looked like I was twelve, and it was difficult to move around, find food and shelter and clothes, and not get molested by creepy human men.

A cool fall breeze floated through my hair and into the forest, but I stiffened.

I got off the swing, grabbing my bag and throwing it onto my shoulders.

"In a hurry?"

The man's voice came from twenty meters or so back, but that was nothing for a vampire.

I turned slowly, assessing my options. I hadn't run into a vampire in years. I could use my power, but the thought always brought a feeling of unease, like my mother would pop up beside me and scold me.

He emerged from the shadows and I felt like an idiot as another two vampires followed. He must've been changed mid twenties, and he was tall and built like a tank, with short, curly brown hair. His red eyes set me at ease, the colour so familiar and nostalgic.

"I'm late." I said, finally answering the man's question, which was probably rhetorical. I scanned over the accompanying vampires; another tall built male with lighter brown hair, and a short blonde girl. She looked around my age, maybe a bit older.

"Late for what exactly?" asked the second man. I decided that now was a good a time as ever to skedaddle. I let my power wash over me before I turned and ran.

"Hey!"

"Mannaggia tua!" One of the men shouted. Whatever that means.

I ran as fast as I could, occasionally stepping on twigs. When they snapped, they snapped aloud, unlike my breaths and my heartbeat, which silently pounded in my chest. They were chasing me by the occasional snapping twig, and I was never more terrified in my life.

Every word the Uncle Laurent had told me about the law of immortal children came to mind. I think I was hyperventilating when I slipped over the edge.

It wasn't a cliff, but more of an edge. I fell through branches and over rocks, rolling down the muddy earth before my body was slammed into a tree. I felt my power drain from me the was blood began to leak from the tiny cuts all over my arms, neck, ad face, and from a gash in my knee that made me let out a whimper. I reached down to cover it, letting out a gross, hearty sob and my hand slipped away from the gash, covered in blood.

"Now now, no need to cry little signora." The second man, slightly slimmer than the first, said as he peaked over the edge from where I'd fallen. He scaled down quite easily and gently patted my cheek as I let out pained, shaky breaths.

"I age, I promise. Please don't kill me." I sobbed as he picked me up in his arms.

"I won't kill you." He said. The way he said it made it sound like he would let the other man do it. He must have realized this because he murmured a bunch of words in French, or Italian or Spanish and gently patted my back.

"We're taking her?" The girl asked, sounding very annoyed. The man holding me tightened his grip.

"You know the masters would want to meet her. Alive."

The girl let out a sigh at his answer, and the first man appeared behind her.

"You're losing your touch, Dimitri." The second man said, shifting me in his arms so that I was further away from the creepy girl.

"Shut up Felix."

Felix, the man who was holding me, let out a laugh. I was still afraid, but at minimum it was nice to have company. This sort of company.

I'm not fully certain how we got to Italy. It was all a bit of a blur in my blood-lost state.

I remember driving up to the castle, and then being pulled out of a car. It was dark outside, but I was rushed inside and down a dark, dank tunnel.

"Move, Meredith." Dimitri said. He didn't have to change his tone of voice to sound menacing.

I tried to run at their speed, but I would trip and collide with the ground every few minutes until Felix tossed me over one shoulder.

We emerged from the tunnel and Felix set me down before pulling open a large wooden door. Dimitri pushed me through it.

Inside was a stone room, barely furnished except for three thrones on a platform, all occupied. Twenty or so vampires stood about the room, all dressed in various shades of dark grey capes, just like Dimitri, Felix, and Jane.

The man on the middle throne stood when we entered, his eyes on me.

I realized the Felix, Dimitri, and Jane were all kneeling. I tried to back up but Felix pushed me forward.

"Felix, Dimitri, Jane. So good to see you back from America. And who is this you've brought with you?" The man asked, motioning for them to stand. Felix took the opportunity to push me closer to the man, whom I realized had unnervingly translucent skin.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Master, this is Meredith, a hybrid. We found her in New York and thought you'd like to meet her, since she has no coven, or guidance."

They started speaking quickly in Italian or something, and then Dimitri stepped forward, giving his hand to the man. The two were motionless for a moment, and then Dimitri was released.

"I see. How exciting!" The man said, smiling and walking towards me. I backed up out of habit but he reached out and grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer. I pulled out of his grasp and was a foot away when I dropped to the floor and screamed. A second later it washed over me, and the scream was gone, though my mouth was open. I was invisible.

The translucent man leaned down and placed his hand on me. "Jane, that's enough." He said, and the pain subsided. I was still invisible, so I tried to scuttle backwards but he grabbed me ankle. Lucky bastard.

"It's okay my dear. No one will hurt you now." He said, his words so sincere that my tummy felt warm and I felt very sleepy.

"Thank you Chelsea," he murmured, and smiled as I slowly became visible again.

"Heidi, take her up to a bedroom and find some food for her to eat. And some blood."

"Yes Master Aro." A woman stepped forward, a beautiful woman, who collected me into her arms and glided out of the stone room.

I woke up in bed some time later, the memories the only fuzzy ones in my collection.

"Drink," a voice commanded, and a cold glass was pushed to my lips. My shaky hand found the cup, and I began to chug the smooth, hot liquid. The cup was taken away, and I was lost in sleep once more.


End file.
